Anywhere
by ronsgurl281
Summary: I'd give anything to see him happy, even if it means running away and giving my entire life to him. Akuroku. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Evanescence.

Warnings: Rated T for implied yaoi. Also shounen-ai.

Author's Note: Yeah, I wrote this rather quickly, so I hope this turns out okay. The song I used is Anywhere, by Evanescence.

* * *

_Anything in italics are the lyrics!_

Roxas walked into his room. It was late at night in the World That Never Was and everyone was sleeping. As Roxas went to take his cloak off, he saw a letter sitting on his bedside table addressed to him. He picked the letter up carefully and recognized the handwriting immediately.

'Axel…' Roxas thought as his eyes scanned the paper.

_Dear my love,_

_Haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

Roxas had been expecting this letter for the last week. Axel had been talking about running away from the Organization forever, and it looked like that very thing would happen tonight.

"We could run away Roxy. We could be together without having to sneak around." Axel had said a few nights before as he squeezed Roxas's hand in reassurance.

Roxas contemplated the idea of running away with Axel as he continued to read the letter.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

Roxas thought back to a few nights before again and remembered the wonderful night he had had with Axel. It had been the first time the two had made love, and he wanted nothing more than to feel the pyro's skin against his own again, but not being able to openly show their emotions as members of Organization XIII made it very difficult for them to do this. He remembered writhing under Axel's body, letting the older man pound into his willing body as he whispered his name over and over again like a prayer.

Roxas snapped back to reality when he realized that he didn't have much time to stand around. He knew that Axel would be waiting for him in the front of the castle. He tucked the letter in the pocket of his cloak as he quietly opened a dark portal.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

Just as he suspected, Axel was waiting for him right where he thought he would be. Axel smiled as he drew Roxas in for a hug.

"C'mon, lets get out of this place. We aren't safe here anymore." Axel said as he took Roxas's hand, expecting the other to follow. But Roxas wouldn't budge. Axel twisted around to find Roxas looking back at the castle hesitantly.

"Roxas?"

"I feel like we should say goodbye. I feel bad that we're not telling Demyx and Zexion where we're going. What if we never see them again?" Roxas said as his blonde eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I wish we could say goodbye too Roxy, but you know the Superior will find out if we tell anyone." Axel said as he tugged at Roxas's hand. "Now come on, we need to get out of here before anyone realizes we're gone." Axel said as he opened a dark portal and gestured for Roxas to follow. Roxas took Axel's hand in irresolution as Axel pulled him through the dark portal.

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Axel and Roxas landed on the other side of the portal. Roxas couldn't tell where they were because it was still dark outside, but he knew they were no longer in the World That Never Was.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked as he looked around at his dark surroundings.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be safe soon enough." Axel said as he eyed Roxas gently. The blonde looked very tired. He looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open and that he would fall over at any given moment.

"Hey Roxy? You need me to carry you? You look tired." Axel offered quietly, as if he were still afraid of being overheard.

"I'll be okay." Roxas said as he continued to rub his eyes sleepily. Axel smiled as he bent down so Roxas could get on his back. Roxas realized that Axel wasn't taking no for an answer and climbed on to the red head's back clumsily.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

"Everything's going to be okay Roxas. No one knows us in this place that I've found. We won't have to live as pawns for the Organization anymore. We can start all over." Axel said softly as he continued to walk while carrying the sleepy teen on his back.

"That sounds absolutely perfect Axel…" Roxas muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, _

_I'll take you there_

Axel looked at the now sleeping angel on his back and sighed contently. Roxas always managed to look so cute when he slept. It was the only time he ever looked peaceful and completely at ease. Most of the time Roxas walked around with a frown on his face. Axel wanted nothing more than to see Roxas happy, to see that beautiful smile that only graced his perfect face when they were together. He'd give up his whole life for Roxas if that's what it took to see him smile.

The reason he wanted to run away in the first place was that he didn't feel that Roxas was safe anymore. He knew what DIZ was planning on doing with Roxas, and there was no way in hell he was going to let DIZ use Roxas for his own twisted purposes.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

Axel had been untruthful when he had said that no one knew where they were going. Saix has seen him write the letter to Roxas.

"You know the Superior will have both of you killed if he finds out about this." Saix said informatively. Axel jumped at the sound of the voice and wheeled around to see golden eyes reading over his shoulder.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. There's no way Roxas and I can stay here anymore. We're in love and we can't even show each other how we feel most of the time." Axel said as he stood up and put the letter in his pocket. Showing affection towards another member of the Organization was considered a crime and those who disobeyed this rule would suffer dire consequences. Xemnas refused to let them show any affection towards one another because they didn't have hearts. That didn't matter to Axel. Roxas made him feel like he had a heart, and that was close enough to having the real thing.

"Saix, promise me you won't tell the Superior about this." Axel said pleadingly as he opened a dark portal.

"I won't say anything, but if he finds out where you've run off to and orders me to bring you back, I'll have no choice but to obey him."

"That's a good enough answer for me." Axel said as he disappeared through the dark portal. For his and Roxas's sake, he hoped he would never lay eyes on the blue haired man again.

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

"Roxy baby? Wake up, we're here." Axel whispered as he shifted Roxas a little in order to wake him. Roxas stirred as he opened his eyes slowly. Axel sat him on the ground gently and helped the sleepy boy to his feet.

"Where are we now?" Roxas asked with wide, bright blue eyes. The sun was just starting to rise and was casting a gorgeous pink and orange hue over everything in its path. Over rose colored hills, Roxas could see a small, peaceful looking town.

"That's where we're going to live from now on." Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Roxas and pointed to the small town in the distance. The blonde pulled away a bit cautiously and skeptically.

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

"It's okay Roxas. No one's around to watch our every move anymore." Axel said as he tried to embrace Roxas again. The other pulled away, still afraid of being caught.

"What if they come looking for us?" Roxas said fearfully as he looked back at the direction they came from.

_Forget this life_

_ Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

"They won't find us. They'll never be able to track us down here." Axel said reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas asked with determined blue eyes.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one." Axel said. "I promise that you'll love it here. Everyone's so open minded and they don't judge you for being different. I'm doing all of this for you Roxy. I'd give up my entire life just to make sure you're safe and happy. I love you." Axel whispered as his face inched closer and closer to Roxas's face with each word that he said.

"I love you too." Roxas said as he closed his eyes and the distance between them. They smashed their lips together, giving each other the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever received. It wasn't possible to tell how long they stayed like that, but as they separated, they headed towards their new home, where they could live out the rest of their lives together.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Author's Note: Well this is extremely short for me. I hope this turned out better than I think it did. I've never written a one-shot or a songfic, so I hope I did alright on my first try. Please leave reviews. I love helpful feedback. You can flame me if you feel the need, just be gentle with me please.;

* * *


End file.
